Až vystřízlivíš
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Rozhodně nebylo běžné, aby byl Morgan ráno v práci dříve než Reid. Ne s bolestí hlavy. A už vůbec ne se zbytkovým alkoholem v krvi. Upozornění: preslash


**Až vystřízlivíš**

Obvykle to byl Reid, kdo ráno dorazil do práce první. Ne pokaždé, samozřejmě, čas od času ho předběhl Hotch (Po kanceláři už celé roky obíhaly dohady o tom, že spolu ti dva soutěží o to, který z nich dokáže přijít do práce dřív a zůstat tam déle.), ale jinak měl celý jejich tým docela pravidelný režim příchodů, což znamenalo, že Reid, s velkým kelímkem hodně sladké kávy, přicházel v osm, přesně tak, jak mu dojelo metro, pak prošel dveřmi společné kanceláře Hotch, a s tím svým stoickým výrazem ho asi okolo půl deváté pozdravil. Pak, v docela těsném sledu za sebou, přicházeli Rossi, JJ a Garciová, Rossi – nikdy ne zcela ranní ptáče – ještě stále podrážděný z toho, že musel vstát z postele, JJ milá jako vždycky a Garciová… prostě Garciová. Těsně před úderem deváté, kdy jim oficiálně začínala pracovní doba, se se zíváním objevila Emily a nakonec, jen o pár minut později, než by měl, přiběhl Morgan, na poslední chvíli, s rychlým úsměvem, popřípadě nějakým neškodným vtípkem na Reida a s připravenou výmluvou, kdyby Hotche náhodou zajímalo, kde se zdržel.

A tak Reid rozhodně nečekal, že když toho pondělního rána dorazí do práce, někdo už tam bude. Jenomže byl, a nebyl to Hotch.

Morgan seděl u svého stolu, zády k němu, když procházel těmi prosklenými dveřmi, ramena svěšená a opravdu, co tady Morgan dělal v osm ráno?

A ze všech dnů zrovna v pondělí?

Klidně si došel ke svému stolu, zatímco stále ještě přemýšlel nad tím, co tam Morgan dělá. „Dobré ráno, Morgane," pozdravil ho mile. Protože už před všemi těmi lety, v den, kdy Morgana potkal poprvé, zjistil, že je v něm něco, co ho jednoduše _nutí_ být na něj milý.

Morgan sebou trhl a prudce se po něm ohlédl, jako by si teprve teď všiml, že není v místnosti sám. „Nekřič, proboha," zaskučel přidušeně, s tváří zkřivenou bolestí, a prosebně se na něj podíval.

Teprve teď si Reid všiml, jak zničeně jeho kolega vypadá.

Morgan vypadal hrozně, žádné jiné slovo ho nenapadalo. Nebyl oholený, a tak mu na tvářích a na bradě vyrašilo strniště (Reid tipoval, že by mohlo být zhruba třídenní), v obličeji měl ztrhaný výraz a oči zarudlé a podlité krví, jako by snad celý víkend nespal, oblečení pomačkané.

Reid se zamračil.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se jemně a položil svoji tašku na židli u svého stolu, pohled stále upřený na Morgana, studoval jeho tvář a snažil se odhalit, co se jeho kolegovi a příteli asi stalo, že vypadal _takhle_.

Morgan si odfrkl a zvedl k němu oči, rozevřené doširoka a plné něčeho – _něčeho_. Něčeho, co Reid neuměl pojmenovat. „Samozřejmě, že nejsem v pořádku," zavrčel o něco hruběji, než u něj bylo obvyklé a tlumeně, hořce se zasmál, než opět sklopil hlavu a chytil se za spánky.

„Ty jsi pil?" zeptal se ho Reid překvapeně. Ale jako otázka to příliš neznělo, protože, po pravdě řečeno, Morgan skutečně vypadal, jako by pil celý víkend.

A možná, že ano.

Morgan pohodil hlavou. „Pil jsem a křičel a házel věcma a mlátil do zdi a –" vyjmenovával a Reid sklouzl pohledem k jeho rukám a opravdu, klouby na prstech Morganovy pravačky byly oteklé a kůže na nich sedřená až do krve.

„Ale proč?" zeptal se nechápavě a přitáhl si k němu židli, aby si naproti něj mohl sednout. Co mohlo Morgana rozhodit, rozzuřit nebo bůhvíco tak moc, že ho to donutilo strávit celý víkend v alkoholickém opojení?

Morgan se na něj nevěřícně podíval. „Málem jsi umřel, Reide!" zaprskal prudce a v jeho očích byl najednou tak zuřivý výraz, že kdyby si Reid nebyl tak jistý tím, že by mu Morgan nikdy neublížil, protože takový zkrátka není, ucouvl by. „Před třemi dny ti ten chlap mířil glockem mezi oči a ty se divíš, že jsem to nepřešel, jako by se nic nestalo?! Mohl jsi umřít!" Morgan bezradně zavrtěl hlavou a přejel si dlaněmi po obličeji.

Reidovi se sevřelo hrdlo. „Morgane…" vydechl slabě.

„Nemůžu o tebe přijít, copak to nechápeš?" Morganovi se zlomil hlas a díval se na něj tak strašně intenzivně jako nikdy předtím. Jeho oči pálily, ale i hřály a Reid na něj hleděl jako zhypnotizovaný, na ten naléhavý výraz v jeho tváři, na bolest v jeho očích. „Miluju tě," řekl mu Morgan pevně, nespouštěje z něj pohled.

Reid zmateně zamrkal a kousnul se do rtu, protože to nebylo možné, nemohlo to být tak, jak to vyznělo, a sice tak, že je do něj Morgan zamilovaný. Morgan do něj _nemohl_ být zamilovaný. To už by spíš uvěřil tomu, že se do něj zamiloval Hotch, jakožto rozvedený otec, a možná snad i Rossi, se všemi těmi svými bývalými manželkami. Ale Morgan? Morgan byl přímo definice heterosexuality.

A pokud se Reid v něčem vyznal – kromě matematiky, chemie, literatury patnáctého století, sci-fi a asi tisíce dalších věcí – pak to byly definice.

Na druhou stranu ale bylo docela dobře možné, že to Morgan myslel zcela platonicky. Byli přece přátelé, dokonce nejlepší přátelé, a určitě nebylo nic zvláštního na tom, říct svému nejlepšímu příteli, že ho milujete, ne?

To docela dávalo smysl, i když to nebyla tak příjemná představa, jako to, že by se do něj Morgan mohl doopravdy zamilovat – zato však mnohem, _mnohem_ reálnější – a tak se na Morgana mírně usmál. „Jasně že ano, Morgane. Já tě taky miluju. Jsme přece přátelé." Pokrčil rameny.

Morgan na něj pár vteřin nevěřícně zíral, a pak se rozesmál, tiše a hystericky. Pomalu kroutil hlavou ze strany na stranu a ramena se mu otřásala zoufalým smíchem. „Řekni mi, že jsi lhal, že jsi génius, protože jinak není možné, abys měl _takhle_ dlouhé vedení," podíval se na něj prosebně.

Reid mlčky pootevřel pusu. Vážně mu Morgan právě řekl, že je hlupák? Zamračil se. Nebyl dokonalý, samozřejmě, a věděl to o sobě. Byl nejistý, byl společensky neobratný, byl nervózní, když měl mluvit s lidmi, které neznal. Nevěřil si, zdálo se, že přitahuje potíže a katastrofy všeho druhu, byl fyzicky slabý a občas nešikovný. Byl bývalý narkoman, který měl v rodinné anamnéze psychickou poruchu, a navíc byl naprosto beznadějně zamilovaný do svého nejlepšího přítele.

Byl hodně věcí, ale nikdy, _nikdy_ nebyl hloupý.

Morgan si dlouze povzdychl, a pak se k němu naklonil a zlehka vzal jeho tvář do dlaní. Palci hladil hebkou kůži na jeho lících a díval se mu přitom zblízka do očí a jeho doteky byly tak jemné a konejšivé a důvěrné… „_Miluju_ tě, Reide," zamumlal Morgan tlumeně a opřel se čelem a to jeho. „Jak sis mohl nevšimnout?" zeptal se a mírně se pousmál.

„Já…" Reidovi se zadrhl hlas a v očích se mu zatřpytily slzy, když se díval na Morgana, na ten výraz v jeho tváři. Bylo to tak zvláštní. Tak dokonalé a on si nebyl jistý, jestli tomu může věřit. Smutně se pousmál. „Mohl bys mi to zopakovat, až vystřízlivíš?" požádal ho měkce.

Morgan na něj pár vteřin beze slova zíral, a pak přikývl.

xXx

„Myslel jsem to vážně."

Reid, právě na cestě z kanceláře, zvedl hlavu a ohlédl se za Morganovým hlasem.

Byl už večer, dávno po pracovní době a jeho nejlepší přítel stál hned za těmi prosklenými dveřmi kanceláře útvaru, zády se opíral o stěnu, ruce měl vražené hluboko v kapsách a díval se na něj, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu.

„Myslel jsem, že jsi odešel," zamumlal Reid slabě a zíral na něj široce rozevřenýma očima.

Morgan se pousmál. „Nemohl jsem odejít," pokrčil rameny. Narovnal se a pomalým krokem došel k Reidovi. „Chtěl jsi, abych ti to zopakoval, až vystřízlivím." Jemně mu prsty shrnul za ucho uvolněný pramen vlasů. „Jsem střízlivý. A pořád tě miluju."

Reid sklopil oči, ale Morgan ho nenechal. Vzal ho za bradu a jemně ho přiměl, aby se na něj podíval. „Možná bychom si o tom mohli promluvit někde, kde bude větší klid. Co u mě? Můžeme si cestou někde koupit večeři," navrhl.

Reid se na něj chvíli zkoumavě díval, a pak se usmál.


End file.
